iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:N1CKNAME/Gameplay Wish List
I'm going to list things I'd like to see changed/added/adjusted in the game. Just a way for me to collect them in one place and write them down so I can forget about them :) *An "are you sure" pop-up before you purchase coin animals. *Tabs in the inventory so that I can go straight to animals/decorations/fun stuff. Now that I'm at a higher level (and I don't sell anything, bc it's not worth it, and I never know when bonuses will change and a deco will become useful or when I'll want extras for some village decorating idea), it takes a while to scroll through and sometimes I choose one accidentally and have to go through again. *Missions should NEVER require buying an item that you already have - if I have a mission for two torches, and I already have two torches, I don't want to buy two more torches. Most of all, Ellie's missions, which require buying acorn items (which means I always pay to skip bc it's cheaper), are a complete waste of resources. *Normally, the villagers don't bother me at all. But when you are trying to take screenshots of items they are ALWAYS in the way. Now, I know that's not really a legitimate concern for the game developers (because why would taking screenshots be something they want to facilitate). But villagers do affect gameplay when I'm trying to redecorate. It's very irritating to try and move items, when you have to wait for a villager to move because they are in the way and if you tap them, then they do their animation and stay there even longer. *I'd like to be able to put the Vulture (or the Love Buzzard, if this applies) in the Aviary Habitat. It's a bird, and not like the Ostriches, so seems like it should be doable... *Be able to visit friends' Dino Worlds :) *That the timers wouldn't reset when you put items away in inventory. Very irritating when you accidentally put an item away, and especially irritating when you HAVE to put an item away because of glitches (ex. if game crashes when you move animals, so you have to put them away and place them instead) or to make room temporarily to complete a mission. Although it did come in handy when I needed to double check the animals page recharge time numbers. *For the "Goals" button to go away when there aren't any goals. Same for when you complete the Daily Challenge icon. I'd also like the Collect frenzy button to go away when I don't have any. Actually, I'd like it if there was a way to clear the screen entirely, so you can just see your village. *For the "Collect Frenzy button to be moved to the "Stuff" menu or something. It takes up screen real estate on the iphone, and it's annoying when I accidentally tap it. *For length of timers to be noted BEFORE purchasing them (like the dino land expansion times are given). I'm referring to time it takes to hatch babies, and time it takes to level up an animal. Category:Blog posts